Orchidée rouge
by rinachuu62
Summary: One-shot Bellatrix/Hermione. Durant leur chasse aux horcruxes, le trio d'or est capturé et escorté au manoir des Malefoy par un groupe de Rafleurs. Bellatrix se débarrasse de Harry et Ron afin d'avoir une discussion entre filles avec Hermione, mais son interrogatoire sadique prend une tout autre direction, beaucoup plus sensuelle.


Mon cœur palpite désespérément, tandis que les secondes s'écoulent aussi rapidement que ruissellent mes gouttes de sueur et de sang contre ta lame argentée. Les minutes passent comme si le temps était infini, et je peux entendre mes propres cris de douleur résonner dans cette pièce sombre pour ensuite s'évanouir dans le vide. Je me pince les lèvres jusqu'au sang en tentant vainement de ne pas penser à la douleur. Ces murs ont certainement abrité les tortures d'autres sorciers innocents. Je ne suis qu'une victime de plus de la folie et cruauté humaine. Les vôtres aussi je peux les entendre, les garçons.. Cependant, je ne peux répondre à vos cris, car mon tyran m'achèverait en m'étranglant. Pourtant, même sans cela, ma gorge me brûle, et c'est à peine si je suis capable de murmurer des réponses à ses questions. À tes questions. Je ne sais pas non plus jusqu'à quand mon corps pourra tenir, lui qui est épuisé par la lutte et meurtri par les ténèbres. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis qu'il a été jeté au sol comme une vulgaire poupée ? Depuis combien d'heures se trouve-t-il être l'objet de la distraction de la fidèle servante de Lord Voldemort ? Tu dois trouver cela ironique, non, pour une fille comme moi, qui a d'ordinaire toujours réponse à tout ? Tu me dis être en quête de réponses, mais est-ce vraiment cela que tu cherches ? Ne serais-je pas seulement un moyen de combler ton ennui et ta soif de cruauté ? Tu pourrais tout savoir de mes amis et moi en t'infiltrant dans mon esprit ou en usant du sortilège de l'Imperium, pourtant tu ne l'as pas encore fait. Peut-être que cela est trop simple ou que tu t'amuses trop pour y songer. Mais ne t'es-tu pas déjà lassée de la simple née-moldue que je suis ? Après tout, je ne dois pas être si intéressante que ça. Je crie, me débats, puis pleure et te supplie d'arrêter, comme le ferait toute autre personne dans ma situation. Et pourtant, tu continues de plus belle, sans faillir. Tu es si proche de moi que je peux déceler de l'excitation dans la démence qui remplit ton regard.. Oui, c'est vers toi que mes pensées se dirigent..

Bellatrix Lestrange..

Toi qui sembles prendre un plaisir sadique à observer mon corps se raidir désespérément et mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Toi dont la passion est de torturer hommes, femmes, enfants et créatures avec une passion et un soin hors du commun. Toi qui aimes te savoir au cœur des pensées d'autrui tout en les menant à la folie. Mais même si tu me domines en cet instant, physiquement comme mentalement, je ne suis pas si ignorante que ça. Je connais certaines choses à ton sujet, je sais qui tu es, et c'est pour cela que tu m'effraies et m'intrigues en même temps. Car oui, une fois, j'ai entendu le professeur Rogue parler de toi pendant une des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et tu sais ce qu'il a confié à ton sujet ? Que tes tortures étaient reconnues chez les mangemorts pour être exceptionnelles, c'est à dire spéciales pour chacune de tes victimes. Une part de moi, avide de connaissances, a envie d'en savoir plus, mais l'autre prie pour ne plus rien expérimenter..

\- _Alors, ma jolie.. Tu es sûre de ne rien vouloir confier à Mme Lestrange ?_ me demandes-tu une nouvelle fois dans un murmure presque sensuel. _Pourtant, combien de fois ai-je entendu Drago dire que tu n'avais pas la langue dans ta poche durant les cours ? Allons, allons, ne sois pas timide.. On se connait bien maintenant.._

\- _J-Je.._ je bégaye avec difficulté, la gorge, le bras et les yeux ravagés par les flammes, _je vous l'ai dit.. Nous ne.. l'avons pas prise.. L'épée est.. a-apparue à nous.. Je vous en prie.._

\- _Hmm.. Je suis déçue, vois-tu.. Tu n'as même pas encore cédé.. Au début, je dois dire que cela m'amusait quelque peu de jouer avec la petite copine de Potter, la jeune, jolie et brillante partenaire du survivant.. Mais au final, c'est toujours la même chose. L'ennui finit désespérément par nous rattraper. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?_

Ton tempérament est si imprévisible que je ne sais pas si je dois émettre une réponse ou bien garder le silence.. Car si mon propos s'avère ne pas être à ton goût, il risque bel et bien d'être mon dernier. Il te suffirait d'une petite contrariété, d'un simple geste pour trancher les veines de mon poignet ou la chair de ma gorge et ainsi me réduire au silence éternel. Et pourtant.. Bien que tétanisée par la suite des événements.. Je décide de te tester à mon tour.

\- _D-Disons que.. nous n'avons pas les mêmes.. passe-temps.._

Je n'ose croire à mon propre culot. À cet instant, je t'entends t'esclaffer de rire, un rire si fort et machiavélique qu'il semble pénétrer, voire déchirer mes tympans. Mon cœur manque un battement lorsque le son métallique de ta dague parvient jusqu'à moi, suivi des cris de mes deux meilleurs amis. J'ai peur, je me crispe de plus belle, regrettant mon audace. Puis je ferme brusquement les yeux tout en attendant l'inévitable, soit l'horrible douleur qui va s'abattre sur moi d'un instant à l'autre. Mais à la place de celle-ci, c'est ta voix qui me parvient.

\- _Rappelle-moi ton prénom, ma chérie ?_ murmures-tu en essuyant mes larmes de tes doigts fins. Mes paupières s'ouvrent instinctivement à ce contact inapproprié, tandis que mon attention s'arrête brièvement sur un anneau que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. Je sens mon cœur reprendre un rythme normal après avoir manqué un nouveau battement. Pourquoi me touches-tu ainsi ? Et qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire de connaître le prénom d'une sang-de-bourbe telle que moi ? Peut-être préfères-tu avoir un nom précis à associer aux visages de tes victimes ? Je déglutis avec difficulté. C'est à peine si j'ose croiser ton regard rempli de démence.

\- _H-Hermione.. Hermione Granger.._

\- _Mais bien sûr !_ réponds-tu aussitôt avec un sourire à glacer le sang. _Comment ai-je pu oublier un si charmant prénom ? Si tu sors d'ici vivante, tu pourras dire à tes sales moldus de parents qu'ils n'ont pas si mauvais goût que ça ! Hahaha !_ Un ange passe. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à cerner un individu. Tu me mutiles, me menaces, puis me complimentes et me laisses penser que j'ai une chance de m'échapper. Soit c'est du sarcasme pur et dur qui coule dans tes veines, soit Azkaban a définitivement eu raison de ta santé mentale. _Bien ! Je retire néanmoins cinquante points à Gryffondor, Hermignonne ! Bon, trêve de plaisanterie.. On dirait que je vais devoir punir la meilleure élève de Poudlard.. Je laisse échapper un gémissement malgré moi. Comment ça, tu n'as rien fait ? Petite menteuse,_ continues-tu en me lançant un clin d'œil. _Eh quand bien même, ce ne serait pas amusant sinon. Hmm.. Élève spéciale dit traitement spécial, cela va de soi.. Tu entends ça, Potter ?_

Lentement mais sûrement, je sens la chaleur de ton corps s'écarter du mien, devenu glacé par la froideur de tes mutilations. Les pensées se bousculent dans ma tête, comme pour combler l'effrayant silence s'étant installé dans cette pièce mal éclairée. J'entends Harry et Ron s'affoler de plus belle, ce qui n'arrange en rien la situation. L'un crie désespérément mon prénom, l'autre tente de détruire en vain les barrières nous séparant. Ne voyant rien de ce qui se déroule ici, ils doivent penser que tu m'as sans doute déjà achevée, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pourtant, ta victime n'aurait pas fait long feu en temps normal, et je sais qu'il ne faut pas croire un mangemort qui prétend que l'on puisse sortir de ses griffes vivant, surtout en temps de guerre. Devrais-je me sentir soulagée d'avoir le droit à un bref moment de répit pendant que tu réfléchis à la façon la plus artistique de me tuer, ou plutôt, de me punir ? Car je ne le suis pas. Au contraire, mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, comme s'il sentait que sa fin se rapprochait à pas feutrés, et mes membres sont de nouveau tremblants. Quoi que tu puisses dire, Bellatrix, mon corps, mon cœur et mon cerveau savent que tu ne comptes pas me laisser sortir d'ici en vie. La peur semble combler mes veines peu à peu dépourvues du liquide de la vie. Évidemment, je suis effrayée à l'idée de m'éteindre ici et maintenant. Mais ce qui m'effraie le plus, c'est l'idée que tu puisses toucher à mes amis, ou même de m'utiliser dans le but de les rendre fous. Cependant, je ne suis qu'une étudiante de dix-huit ans, et bien que je puisse me vanter d'être pratiquement devenue une encyclopédie vivante, je sais pertinemment que je ne peux pas rivaliser avec une mangemort de ta trempe qui maîtrise aussi bien les sortilèges impardonnables. Vaincue, je ferme de nouveau mes yeux larmoyants, en espérant que tu te sois lassée de ton petit jouet et que tu décides d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec lui. Pardon, Harry.. Pardon, Ron.. En espérant que vous pourriez continuer sans moi. Au fond, je sais que vous en êtes capables. Même s'il faut un miracle pour cela, je sais que vous réussirez à mettre fin à cette guerre, à ses abominations et à son nombre croissant de victimes. De toutes les choses que j'ai pu apprendre, l'amour et l'amitié furent les plus belles et les plus enrichissantes. Et c'est principalement vous, mes meilleurs amis, qui me les avez apprises.

Je vous aime. Merci pour tout.

Un, deux, trois. Ferme les yeux et inspire une dernière fois. J'entends les claquements de tes hauts talons contre le sol glacé, suivi du bruit métallique de ton poignard argenté. Ma respiration s'accélère.. Me voilà haletant de saisissement et de terreur. Aïe.. Je sens une coupure sur ma lèvre inférieure, signe que la torture semble avoir repris son cours. Ton souffle chaud se mélange de nouveau au mien, mais cette fois-ci, je ressens un arrière-goût métallique sur le bord de mes lèvres. J'inspire de nouveau, puis.. plus rien. Soudain, l'air ne s'engouffre plus dans mes poumons. Je sens comme un poids au niveau de ma poitrine, une masse se resserrant contre mon propre corps et m'affaissant un peu plus au sol. Merlin.. Ça, ce n'est pas un sort, c'est..

\- _HERMIONE ! HERMIONE, RÉPONDS, BON SANG ! JE T'EN PRIE !_

Ron..? Serais-je en train de rêver ? Hmf.. Est-ce une main s'engouffrant dans mes cheveux ? Serait-ce son autre main me caressant délicatement la cuisse gauche.. Ah.. Ce n'est pas possible.. Quelque chose ne va pas, ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais.. Et pourtant.. Me voilà, moi, Hermione Granger, élève de Gryffondor et meilleure amie de l'élu, répondant avec passion au baiser langoureux de la mangemort Bellatrix Lestrange, le tout à même le sol du manoir de la famille Malefoy. Comment en sommes-nous arrivées là ?! Il y a quelques secondes encore, tu me mutilais sauvagement le bras à l'aide de ta dague, et maintenant, te voilà allongée de tout ton long contre moi, la langue et les mains explorant des horizons interdits. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, et encore moins comment agir.. Surtout lorsque je m'aperçois que mon corps ne semble plus répondre de lui-même. Notre baiser s'intensifie, un baiser torride comme jamais je n'en ai expérimenté.. Et tes caresses se font plus nombreuses, mais aussi plus agiles. Je sens tes doigts fins m'encercler délicatement le visage, pour ensuite descendre le long de ma nuque et se faufiler impatiemment vers ma taille. Pour la première fois de la journée, je remarque ton parfum fort et.. assez envoûtant, je dois dire. Cette fragrance sauvage qui émane de toi me donnerait presque envie de te toucher moi aussi, ou ne serait-ce que de frôler ta peau. Bon sang, ressaisis-toi, Hermione ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Pourquoi ne la rejettes-tu pas ? Je ne pense pourtant pas être sous l'effet du célèbre Imperium, car j'ai bel et bien conscience de mes actes, et surtout des tiens. Pendant que je tente désespérément de garder la tête sur les épaules, je sens tes mains palper fougueusement ma poitrine, puis, constatant que je commence à manquer d'air, tu décolles instinctivement tes lèvres des miennes, et après un regard échangé rempli de malice, tu t'attaques désormais à ma nuque en y déposant un suçon des plus passionnés. Fébrile malgré moi, je ne peux réprimer un cri de plaisir à ton nom, ce qui me vaut de me maudire aussitôt intérieurement. Que vont penser Harry et Ron ?! Ah, qu'importe, me souffle ma petite voix intérieure bien plus libérée et espiègle qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce serait de la folie de nous arrêter en si bon chemin. Je me suis toujours comportée comme une petite fille sage et bien sous tout rapport. Mais ce soir, si je dois mourir, autant vivre une dernière aventure et mourir en tant que femme accomplie. Après tout.. Autant prendre un peu de plaisir avant de s'éteindre, peu importe avec qui. Sois folle et insensée au moins une fois dans ta vie, Hermione, même si cela implique de vendre ton âme au diable. Et puis, je ne suis pas la seule à commettre une infraction. Toi-même, Bellatrix, tu commets un adultère aussi bien envers ton mari qu'envers tes principes concernant la pureté du sang. Et pourtant, te voilà positionnée au-dessus de moi, la chevelure en bataille, le regard avide et un sourire satisfait ornant tes lèvres encore chaudes. Telle la femme joueuse et désinvolte que tu es. Cela est totalement ridicule et j'en ai bel et bien conscience, mais à cet instant, j'ai l'impression qu'un simple baiser de ta part suffirait à me faire passer définitivement du côté obscur. Tu es sadique, névrosée et bipolaire.. mais cela ne te rend que plus mystérieusement effrayante.. et fascinante.

\- _Quelle surprise, Hermione._ Je frissonne une nouvelle fois en t'entendant prononcer mon prénom, tandis que tu lèches ta lèvre supérieure avec délectation. Tout est silencieux autour de moi, comme si le monde s'était figé autour de nous.. Ou peut-être mon esprit et mes sens se sont-ils tellement ouverts aux tiens qu'ils se sont fermés à toute autre préoccupation extérieure ? Personne ne m'a jamais fait un tel effet.. C'est toi la plus surprenante de nous deux. _Non seulement ton sang souillé a un goût presque aphrodisiaque, mais en plus, tu n'as même pas besoin de te débattre pour m'exciter,_ affirmes-tu sans aucun détour. _Mais attention, ma douce, tu risques de ne plus me reconnaître.. Que dis-je, ne plus_ _ **te**_ _reconnaître si tu continues à crier mon nom de la sorte.._

Je sens de nouveau ta poitrine se presser contre la mienne et ne peux m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre inférieure en constatant à quel point elle semble ferme et volumineuse. Jamais je n'ai été aussi proche de quiconque dans ma vie. En particulier d'une femme. Je peux sentir ton cœur battre au rythme du mien, signe que tu en as bel et bien un. L'épaule droite dévêtue par l'exaltation, tu t'abats telle une hache sur la blessure que tu as toi-même causé, pour ensuite la couvrir de baisers humides. Je tremble de nouveau face à ce contact déboussolant, mais je n'ai même pas le temps de me reprendre que tu t'empresses aussitôt de déboutonner mon pantalon à l'aide de tes doigts fins. Ma respiration saccadée et les picotements que je ressens dans mon avant-bras me rappellent que je ne devrais pas m'adonner à de telles choses. Homme ou femme, je m'en fiche, et c'est la même chose pour la différence d'âge qui nous sépare, mais je n'oublie pas qui tu es, ni vers qui va ton allégeance, et encore moins les tortures que tu m'as fait subir à l'aide de ta lame. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Serais-je devenue folle moi aussi ? Je n'ai plus envie de penser à rien sauf à ton corps contre le mien.. Et je sais que c'est toi la première à le vouloir.

\- _Arrête-moi.. C'est maintenant ou jamais, princesse,_ souffles-tu dans mon oreille, soudain incroyablement calme.

\- _J-Je.._ je bégaye, tremblante.

\- _Sache que je ne suis pas comme les autres, Hermione,_ continues-tu en plaçant délicatement ton index contre mes lèvres. _Une fois lancée, impossible de m'arrêter. Je t'emmènerai au septième ciel dans un mélange de cris de plaisir et de douleur.. C'est pourquoi je te laisse le choix de continuer ou non. Tu peux refuser, je ne te tuerai pas. Je te laisserai même t'échapper. De toute façon, seul Potter intéresse le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu le sais.._

Yeux dans les yeux, je dégage ton index de mon visage en te prenant la main. Aussitôt, tu entrelaces tes doigts dans les miens, et malgré le fait que ce geste me surprenne légèrement, je n'ai aucun mouvement de recul. Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert que la plus fidèle servante de Lord Voldemort avait un cœur qui sommeillait au fond de sa poitrine, mais aussi à quel point elle pouvait être séduisante lorsque son visage affichait une expression paisible. Au fond, nous ne sommes que deux femmes se battant pour les hommes et les principes qui leur sont chers. Deux femmes différentes, mais toutes deux à la recherche de l'insouciance et du plaisir dont la guerre nous prive.

\- _Je n'abandonnerai jamais Harry et Ron._

\- _Quelle bravoure.. Mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses pas rester ici les mains dans les poches, ma chérie._

\- _Cela tombe bien, car je n'avais pas prévu de les laisser en retrait.._ Je rougis en entendant mes propres paroles. _Depuis quand fais-je ce genre de sous-entendu ? Oh, Merlin, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais à ça près._

\- _Tu es belle,_ m'avoues-tu en plongeant ton visage dans mes cheveux parfumés par la nature, et je me sens rougir comme une adolescente.

Quelque peu troublée par ta déclaration, je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément avant de te répondre. Tu es une énigme à toi toute seule, Bellatrix. Et les énigmes, j'adore les résoudre en les explorant avec minutie. La suite.. C'est-à-dire ma réponse, je crois que tu l'as déjà devinée. Mais il semblerait que tu te sois prise à ton propre jeu de séduction, bien que je sois tombée dedans moi aussi. Et cela m'amuse, car l'ordre est enfin rétabli. Il n'y aura plus de proie et de prédateur, ni de notion de Bien ou de Mal : Seuls resteront deux corps, deux cœurs et deux âmes en symbiose. J'accroche de nouveau ton regard captivant en ouvrant les paupières.

\- _Soyons belles ensemble, Bellatrix. Emmenez-moi vers ce septième ciel dont vous m'avez parlé._

\- _Voilà qui est intéressant, Miss Granger.. Devrions-nous monter en quête d'un endroit plus approprié ?_

\- _Je suis tout à vous, Mme Lestrange._


End file.
